


Purgaytory: Part Four

by planiforidjit



Series: Purgaytory [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Purgatory, Rough Sex, Top Cas, Tree Sex, i guess, in case that's something you aren't in to, just sex against a tree, magic lube fingers, not with a tree, purgaytory, what is even happening?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planiforidjit/pseuds/planiforidjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean missed Cas a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgaytory: Part Four

Cas waits until Benny wanders off towards a convenient cave to fall asleep to turn to Dean.

“You need to let me go.”

“I don't—what the hell are you talking about, Cas?”

“I’m dangerous to be around.”

“Cas. You’re my friend. If I’m getting out of here, you’re getting out of here too.”

“I’m trying to protect you.”

“What if I don’t want to be protected?” Dean raises an eyebrow.

Cas pushes Dean up against a tree, his arm across his chest and Dean focuses on the rough feeling of the barn against his back, the way Cas’s eyes are narrowed at him. It’s real. In this place that feels like a constant nightmare intermingled with quick fucks and splashes of blood. Cas is the only thing that’s real. The only thing that matters.

“Dean, you aren’t dying here.”

“I’m not.”

“Why do you even want me. After everything I’ve done. Why would you want to save me? I’ve damned you to this, Dean. You’d be better off without me. You were better off without me. You have the vampire to protect you and I’ll keep the leviathan away from you.”

“Come on, man. I need you! I prayed to you!”

“I know. I could hear you.”

“And you didn’t think to fucking come to me. Tell me you’re fucking okay! You just left me! You left me the fuck alone in goddamn purgatory!”

“I was trying to protect you. They want me.”

“Fuck you. They want me too.”

“I can keep you alive.”

“You and me are in this together, Cas. I don’t care if you’re trying to keep me alive.”

“I know what I’m doing, Dean,” he growls. “I know how to protect you.”

“What about you. Who protects you?”

They’re so close and Dean’s been fucking itching for it.

When Cas’s lips crash against Dean’s, Dean immediately fists his hands into Cas’s hair. And he should be able to exist without it, but it feels like he can’t. He doesn’t even know how he made it this long without him. Of course, the how is probably dozing a few yards from them so there’s that. But Cas is so good and familiar and he missed him. Oh fuck he missed him.

“Fuck me,” Dean growls against Cas’s lips.

“What?” Cas asks. He bites Dean’s bottom lip. “Benny hasn’t been giving it to you good enough?”

“Benny is plenty good,” Dean says with a smirk and a roll of his hips. “I just miss those fingers.”

Cas hitches Dean’s legs up, pushing his back against the tree, grinds against Dean. Cas gets like this and Dean missed it. It’s been so fucking long. Years. And it was just quick fucks in motels and the back of the impala, Dean touching Cas’s arm for a little too long, words said to cover what they really meant. One lazy morning in bed.

Cas is always rough, takes what he wants, gives Dean what he needs. Benny is so much more careful with him. When Cas pulls down Dean’s jeans, there’s lube on his fingers, but he’s still somehow less gentle than Benny who went in practically dry. Cas and Benny are just different. Different feelings in Dean’s chest.

Cas opens Dean up, bites along his neck through it. Dean missed this. All the angel mojo. All that hidden strength to hold Dean off the ground. And he missed the way Cas felt. His long fingers, thin shoulder under Dean’s hands. His beard is kind of annoying, but it’s fine. Dean doesn’t mind.

“Cas,” Dean grunts. He tries to keep his voice rough. He doesn’t want to give away how much he loves this or how close he is. Because—fuck—he’s so close. Jesus.

“You want it, Dean?” Cas asks. He bites at Dean’s lips again. “Want me to fuck you now?”

“Yeah, Cas. Want it. Want it so fucking bad.”

Yeah definitely no way Cas knows much he missed him. And Jesus he hopes this means Cas is going to stay. He knows that he’s just a human. He’ll fall asleep and Cas could just disappear. But maybe Cas won’t leave him. Maybe Cas won’t let him go.

“Don’t leave,” Dean gasps as Cas thrusts inside of him, letting gravity take care of most of the work. “Fuck, Cas, don’t leave.”

Cas kisses him as he moves and Dean whimpers into his mouth. He runs his fingers through Cas’s hair, kisses his temple when he breaks away from his mouth. And somehow Cas gets quieter, whispering Dean’s name into his skin, his hands skimming over Dean’s arms.

“I won’t leave,” he says and Dean gasps. He’s so close. “I won’t leave you again.”

Dean drops his head into Cas’s shoulder.

“Missed you,” he says, his voice too quiet for how rough it was. But he’s shaking. His hands barely grip onto Cas’s arms.

Cas shifts and Dean can acutely feel where he’s still inside him. “I’m going to let you down.”

“Just give me a second,” Dean says, voice choked. “Fuck, Cas.”

Cas’s hand goes into his hair. “I know. I missed you too.”

Cas eases out of Dean and helps him to his feet. Dean knows it’s kind of gross as he pulls up his pants and Cad’s come is leaking out of him. Dean reaches out and brushes Cas’s hair from his face.

Cas leans in and presses a kiss to Dean’s lips. “I promise I won’t leave.”

“Good. Plus. You can probably protect me better if you’re with me. And once we get topside we don’t even have to worry.”

Cas nods. “Yeah.”

Dean can tell he’s holding something back but he’s too fucked out to worry about it. He’ll obsess later when it hurts more.

Benny emerges at the mouth of the cave, looking a little too pleased. “Looks like you two caught up,” he drawls.

“Yeah. We did.” Dean keeps his voice gruff.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! It's also on Tumblr! http://planiforidjit.tumblr.com/post/132295680032/purgaytory-4


End file.
